


Not Unknown

by Katherine



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Multi, Sedoretu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: It is not common for rabbit siblings born to the same doe to make a marriage together, but it is not altogether unknown.
Kudos: 6





	Not Unknown

It is not common for rabbit siblings born to the same doe to make a marriage together, but it is not altogether unknown. They were different enough. Fiver the runt, the last born, slipping into the world in the evening. Their mother's "little thousand" arrived last. The mother's birthing-time set a kitten's moiety. The earlier born of the litter, Hazel the strongest of them, were born before ni-Frith and thus were Morning. Hazel and Fiver, separated by Frith's journey, thus could be husbands to one another despite their shared blood. Once they settled on a Morning and an Evening doe.


End file.
